Memories
by i luv milarion
Summary: This story set in first age to third age of middle earth, which tells the relationship of a mother father and a daughter, before darkness had crept and destroyed the love and hope they had. Story of Celeborn, Galadriel and Celebrian, fresh from start. disclaimer; I don't own lord of the rings and any of its characters. this is my first LOTR story, please review,follow and favourit


**I really thought there should be much stories about Galadriel and Celeborn in fan fiction, but I did not find much to my dismay. It seemed that many had forgotten the fact that Tolkien portrayed them as equals (despite the fact that Galadriel wielded Nenya), and that Galadriel named his as Celeborn the wise. Moreover, of course, she was a mother, wife and a noble lady not a power hungry goddess sort elf and the fact she wanted to remain 'Galadriel' after returning to grey heavens. And Celeborn is not a one who worshipped his wife, he returned to his wife in early fourth age, possibly before Arwen's passing and before that he defended Lorien from remains of orcs in Moria even without the aid of Nenya( after she had sailed). Therefore, I decided to write a one shot about them, but please forgive me, as I have not read any of Tolkien's novels besides the fellowship of the ring (I hope to read all of them soon). I only have watched movies, and my first language is not English. I do not know much of Quenya or Sindarin words, so plz correct me if I am wrong, as this is my first attempt to write a fanfic beside Tinker bell. **

**Author's note:**

**Words in italics are the mind conversations (or whatever you call it) in between elves. Thus, there are no evidences about where Celebrian was born, I imagined it happened in Lothlorien (I know it happened earlier, more chance to be in Lindon or in Doriath, but Lorien seemed a better plot. You can imagine any elven realm you like!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ALL BELONGS TO TOLKEIN. **

**OoOoOoOOoOOooOooOoOOoOooOOoOooOOooOoOOOoOooOooOoOooOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOooOooO**

He was watching her sleep. Her golden hair spread over the pillow reminding him of golden rays of sun. Her piercing blue eyes were open, yet he knew that she was in the land of dreams, away from the troubles and fears of the world and of darkness rising. He gently rubbed her pale soft cheek, before placing his hand on her stomach to feel the new life that they had created mere hours ago, a life that has given light through their love, their lives. It was so pure and young yet no one knew what would it grow into, a little perfect elleth or a stubborn little ellon. Nevertheless, it does not matter him or to her, he knew. He will do anything to save this precious life from harm. He vowed to himself before joining his wife in slumber, after holding her securely in his arms.

oOOOOOooOOOooOOOOOoooooooOoooOoooOoooooOooOOOoo

Galadriel walked through sweet smelling elanors and niphredils in Cerin Amroth, and gently seated herself among them gracefully, despite the changes that occurred in her body. She looked over the peaceful realm, which covered in last golden rays of sun and the silver glow of Mallron trees, and tangled in a web of thoughts, until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled, to her beloved husband Celeborn who was standing beside her. He too sat upon soft grass beside her and gently placed his hand on her stomach to feel the unborn elf ling gently kick his hand, knowing it was her father.

Galadriel smiled. She knew that their daughter and her husband had formed an unbreakable bond, even before she is born. However, she never told that the child was an elleth, for it should be a surprise for him. Celeborn helped her to stand, but she needed no help, however she accepted, knowing how much he love her and their little elfling.

~ _Melleth nin, let us go back to our chambers, as sun had set and you need to rest for the day~ _ he spoke to her mind and she took the hand he offered and both walked back to their talen to retire.

OoOOoOoOooooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooooOoOoOOoOoOoOo

It was night. Soft breeze was flowing through the silver branches of Mallron trees, whole kingdom bathe in the silver light of moon and silver glow of trees, and the songs of nightingales had spread throughout Lorien. Galadriel stood in the balcony of their talen, watching the stars shine, holding secrets of their creator and secrets of Middle earth. She enjoy the music of the nightingales, as she knew her daughter too was enjoying, for the elfling had settled in a comfortable position within her and had stopped the gentle stirring that she always does to inform that she is awake and Galadriel felt the baby's mind was full of happiness by listening to soft music.

''_she would love nightingales after she is grown up''_ Celeborn commented, joining his wife on the balcony and gently holding her hand. ''_she even loves them now, melleth''_ Galadriel replied before adding, ''_How do you know that we're having a little elleth?''_ She raised a perfect eyebrow at him. ''_well, I had suspicions, but now you prove them to be true, hervess'' _he replied earning a pure silvery laughter from her.

''_Oh he always caught me off guard,'' _thought Galadriel before lean in for the support of his strong arm, she was a little tired now. Sensing this, he gently led her to their awaiting bed, in their room.

OOOoooOooOoOooOooOooOooOooooOooOooOooOooOOoooOo

He was pacing on the corridor. It had been painful, last few hours. To her it was physical but he was anxious and afraid same time. Reaching her mind, he sensed how pain she was going through yet how determines she was to bring their little elf ling to the world. He was praying that Eru had not befallen fate of Miriel* over his wife, he did not want to raise an infant alone or to follow them in dark halls of Mandos instead of Arda. However, his thoughts seemed halted suddenly with a piercing wail from the room that contained his wife, and his sharp elven hearing caught up the soft thuds of lowering heartbeat of his wife as she gently floated away to land of dreams. He sighed happily with the conclusion that he is a father now and no one not even Eru can change that.

Midwife had opened the door, and greeted a nervous elf lord instead of the calm and collected wise elf he usually is. '' My lord Celeborn, lady Galadriel had given birth to a beautiful little elleth''. She paused.

''How is my wife?'' he inquired, fearing that there will be some bad news. ''Lady will recover soon, as it was a fight of life and death but her body and her fea` is strong''. She replied and led him to the chamber.

He saw his wife propped up on pillows, covered in a sea of white silk sheets; her golden hair was shining against white. Her skin was paler now; a sickly one had replaced its usual porcelain glow. However, her blue eyes were glowing, as they were transfixed on the small bundle wrapped in white silk on her arms. She raised her head and smiled as he joined her. He gently kissed her forehead and returned her smile, knowing that she know how he cared.

He gently moved the silk cloth to reveal the tiny face of his newborn daughter, who stared back him with the same blue eyes of her mother.

'' celeb- gwilwileth, I am your ada '' he gently murmured as Galadriel, handed the child carefully to him.

The baby who was now gently cooing as she settled in her ada's strong arms, knowing it was her ada now holding her. Celeborn commented '' she is very beautiful just like her naneth''

''but she is more beautiful than her ada'' Galadriel teased smiling, gently stroking soft silver hair of the little elf ling.'' but she owns your silver hair''

''and your blue eyes''

''she will be Celebrian, Celeb- like her ada'' … '' and a queen – like her naneth'' Celeborn completed her sentence after gently passing the child back to her mother's arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOOoOOoOoOoOooOoOOoOOOOo

***Miriel- Mother of Feanor who grew weary and passed away after giving him birth.**

***Elvish ****translations***

**Elleth- female elf**

**Ellon- male elf**

**Melleth nin- my love ( Sindarin)**

**Hervess- wife ( Sindarin)**

**Fea- soul**

**Celeb-gwilwileth- silver butterfly **

**Ada- father**

**Naneth- mother**

**Celeb- silver**

**Celebrian- silver queen**

**I apologize if this story contains many spelling, grammar errors as my first language is not English and this story is not beta-read. In addition, if my elvish translations are wrong, please inform me.**

**Please review or PM!**

_**~I Luv Milarion~**_


End file.
